Two Swords Are Better Than One
by Nintendian
Summary: It was the first time Leo and Edward ever ran from danger together, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. - Edward/Leonardo.


**Title:** two swords are better than one

**Summary:** It was the first time Leo and Edward ever ran from danger together, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

**Notes: **Ok, I know this is my second fic in a row focusing on two members of the Dawn Brigade meeting, but whatever. :) I fricken love these guys, especially Eddie and Leo. And hey, I finally managed to write something over 1000 words! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :D

* * *

Lately, Leonardo had gotten used to being on his guard wherever he went, being constantly on the lookout for Begnion soldiers. They were out to capture him and throw him into a prison camp with the rest, and he was the last one left. He couldn't afford to be caught, not yet.

But despite all his precautions, he'd been spotted. And now here he was, running for his life. His feet pounded against stone and his breath started coming in short, breathless puffs and heaves. They were catching up to him, he knew it. He knew in the grim way you know something bad is going to happen but you can't do anything about it.

Leonardo might have been just a boy, but he did know one thing: his parents and brother were all dead and he wasn't supposed to be alive right now. He remembered back to that one day years ago, at home with his mother, when he'd found out that his father and older brother had died in The Mad King's War. And soon after he had watched, powerless and horrified, as his mother was murdered in front of his own eyes. He hated the helpless feeling of not being able to do anything while his whole world was shattering to pieces, and he had long since realized the ugly truth—his family was gone and he was alone, isolated in a country of war and violence.

The sound of footsteps roused him from his despair, and he fled from his temporary hideaway behind a wooden crate. Leo ran blindly through streets and across the stone-paved roads of Nevassa, taking random turns, not knowing where he was going and not caring as long as he could get away from the Begnion soldiers who were relentlessly pursuing him and the others from his old military school. He stumbled on wildly until he reached an alleyway and practically smacked face-first into a hard brick wall. His heart leapt into his throat.

A dead end.

His head whipped around as he heard footsteps approaching, along with rough yells and mocking taunts. With a trembling hand, he drew his bow. His father had given it to him and taught him how to use it, but he still wouldn't be able to stand a chance against three adult Begnion soldiers.

Yeah, he was dead for sure.

"Sorry, kid," grunted the first soldier. "I have to admit it, you put up a pretty good chase. But face it, sooner or later you'll be thrown in a prison camp anyway."

Another smirked. "Can we just kill him instead? It's no big deal. He's just a boy."

The head soldier hesitated, considering. "Why not? Let's have some fun for once. We're never allowed to enjoy ourselves anyway." The others laughed and began advancing, raising their weapons.

"No! Wait!" Leonardo screamed.

And at that moment, one of the soldiers let out a pained grunt and dropped his axe. He had frozen with a stunned look in his eyes, then crumpled and fell. Blood spattered the ground underneath him. A boy with chestnut brown hair, seeming around Leonardo's age, appeared behind the vanquished soldier. His sword was raised and glinting in the sunlight.

"Stupid Occupational Army," he muttered just loud enough for the blond boy to hear. "Pick on someone your own size!"

Shocked, Leo scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could and drew an arrow. But even with his unexpected ally, their chance of victory still didn't look very good. They were hardly more than boys.

But at the time, he hadn't known Edward. They hadn't yet been best friends for years and Leo had no idea of Eddie's all-or-nothing attitude, his courage, his unwavering loyalty and unwillingness to give up. And as it turned out, he needn't have worried, for in a few moments the remaining two bandits were down—probably not dead, just unconscious—and the brunet boy was putting his sword back in its sheath. He dusted his hands off like he had just taken out the trash and grinned at Leonardo.

"Hey there! I'm Edward. Who're you?"

"L-Leonardo."

"Nice fight, Leo! You're pretty deadly with that bow. I had no idea we could even do that, but hey, two is always better than one. Maybe we should team up and then we'd be undefeatable. Just imagine us together, taking down anything that comes our way..."

While Edward continued rambling on, the blond boy glanced around quickly, his eyes narrowed and all senses alert. They couldn't afford to let their guard down now, and he wouldn't be surprised if more Begnion soldiers came storming into the alley. "Let's get out of here. Then we can talk," he said.

"You got it," Edward replied with a nod, and together they ran out of the alleyway and down the street, avoiding the fallen Begnion soldiers lying scattered across the ground. That was the first time Leo and Edward had ever ran from danger together, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It would mark the start of many more life-or-death situations to come. But from that moment on, Leonardo knew he would gladly put his life in danger for his best friend to-be, who in turn would save him a thousand times over. And eventually joined by Micaiah and Sothe and then Nolan, together they would fight for a better tomorrow for Daein.


End file.
